Reunited
by Molahsurey
Summary: Prairie remembers how they’re connected. Prairie/Hap/Homer


Everything was blue, she was spinning, flashing lights. Stars. It was different this time. Her heart raced as she floated, suspended. All she could think about was Hap's heartbeat, how it raced as she listened to it. The intimacy. He was the only thing on her mind, a mad man, the hunter. But she couldn't shake the feeling of attachment. Her father was in the back of her mind now, no longer her obsession. He had replaced him. He was truth, the science behind her fantasy ridden reality. She had forgotten who she was, but he had opened her eyes. His unconventional ways had restored her. And for that she was grateful. She needed him.

Her heart calmed as she breathed deeply, taking her time to inhale and exhale. Death was familiar, but this felt like a metamorphosis. She had her wings now, breaking from the cocoon. Her mind was free.

Then she heard a voice. Khatun.

"Trinity."

She awoke with a start. A gasp, wide eyed.

She immediately knew where she was. She hated waking up in this place. A hospital. She remembered falling. Then she felt it, the hand on hers. She was hit with a flash of Homer, but when she turned her head she was presented with Hap. She wasn't disappointed, on the contrary, she was happy.

"Hap..." she breathed, her hand twitching.

A corner of his mouth lifted, a glint of humor in his eyes, "Jason." Although relieved, he had known she'd be alright. She was so strong. He never doubted her, always had faith in her. His hand squeezed hers as he moved closer, "And you're-"

"I know who I am," she cut him short.

He gave a soft smile, his thumb brushing along the back of her hand. She glanced down at their hands, letting it sink in that this was the first time he had shown her any affection. She had always suspected that he had feelings for her, and this was confirmation. It sent a fluttering wave of emotion through her. It sent her back to the night they met, she had been attracted to him, his charisma, his voice, his intelligence, his warmth. He had made her feel so much. And now he was bringing that feeling back tenfold, just by being there. By showing that he cared. He must have been sitting beside her this whole time.

She lifted her gaze, meeting his, and spoke with an assertiveness that she reserved only for him, "Get me out of here."

He called them a cab, telling the nurse that she was feeling well enough to leave. The staff was reluctant, but Brit was adamant. She was silent as they made their way outside, relieved when the cab had made it there on record time, meeting them just beyond the front doors. Hap was a gentleman, holding the door and allowing her to enter first. Once they were both buckled Hap gave the driver an address, one that Prairie subconsciously recognized as hers.

"It has to be your place. We can talk there."

She nodded grimly. She knew why it had to be hers, he was married. The thought made her stomach churn. It didn't make sense. How could there be any dimension where he'd choose someone over her? They met too late in life, the only explanation. In this life, Hap wasn't a scientist, there was no agenda. In this life, it was Prairie who was intrigued by the wonders of cheating death. The tables had turned.

"There was a boy," Hap's voice broke the silence, "He knew me. Threatened me. I didn't get his name."

Prairie had a feeling who he might be talking about. Steve. He was like a guard dog. The image made her want to laugh, but she responded in all seriousness, "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." Somehow.

Hap's brows rose in surprise, her response indicated that she was on his side. The atmosphere between them was calm, comfortable. He wondered what had changed.

The ride was a quick one, which Prairie was thankful for, she was anxious to be alone with Hap. She exited out her side of the cab, walking around to meet Hap without acknowledging him, rushing straight to the door of her home, keys already in hand. She couldn't have unlocked and opened the door fast enough, her heart was pounding again, out of both nerves and excitement. Upon entering she tossed her keys and purse aside before spinning to see if Hap had made it in after her. She watched as he gently shut the door and locked it. He paused, hand on the knob, eyes glued to the lock, taking in the fact that he was now completely alone with the woman he had come to love, that he had just secured them from the outside world. He didn't know if he could trust himself. His chest clenched painfully as he tried to convince himself that he could resist giving in to temptation. He turned slowly, his hand falling from the knob to land awkwardly at his side. They stood there, facing each other, the energy between them electric, almost stifling. There was something akin to fear in Hap's eyes, only made worse by the intensity of Prairie's expression.

Finally Prairie spoke, her demand urgent, "Say my name."

There was a pause between them, the request catching him off guard. "Prairie."

"No. My real name."

There was an even longer pause as Hap tried to think of what she could possibly mean. He thought back to what Homer would call her, what she'd often refer to herself as. OA. He'd never said it before. He wasn't sure if he could. Something about it made him feel like he'd lose himself. It would destroy him. His throat closed up as he opened his mouth to try.

She moved forward, slow, meaningful steps, her eyes locked fiercely with his, "Say it."

Then it hit him like lightening. The past. Their connection. The beginning. He'd seen it in his visions, in his dreams. They were memories. He now remembered. And instead of breaking him, it renewed him. "You're the angel of light..."

She smiled as she continued to move toward him, proud, both of him and of who she was, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. When she reached him she tilted her head up, her gaze going to his lips. His body stiffened, she was so close. He ached. He wanted her more than ever, now knowing the truth.

"Say my name."

He leaned forward, drifting closer out of pure reflex, brushing his cheek across hers, taking time to nuzzle into her, reveling in the closeness. Then he breathed into her ear, one word. Her true name.

She grinned, the muscles working of their own accord. Her body melted into his as a sense of serenity overcame her. It felt so good to hear him say that. Her hands lifted, moving up along his torso until they reached his chest, one hand on his heart. It was beating so fast. She could almost hear it without trying. It was her favorite sound. She felt his hands tentatively grab on to her hips as his chest began to heave. The electricity had tripled, now overwhelming all of his senses. Her scent was intoxicating as he turned his head, his lips brushing against her temple. His mind was flooded with memories, ones he wanted to recreate. He was filled with the urge to touch every inch of her, to taste her. His hands tightened their grip on her hips as he let out a needy whimper. This was what he'd been wanting for a long time, ever since he first heard her heavenly music. And when he found her, she was equally as breathtaking. He had known even back then that there was something between them. She had called to him. It was fate.

Prairie's hands went to his shoulders, pulling him closer as she released a wanting sound in return. The energy sparking between them was the most overwhelming thing she'd ever experienced. It made her feel weak. They stood like that, allowing the need to consume them. It built higher with every passing second, their chests heaving, their bodies trembling, their chests feeling like they were about to explode with how badly they wanted to vocalize their longing to have one another.

A hand moved upward to run up through Hap's hair, and shortly after Hap's hands began to move up along Prairie's back in a slow, meaningful fashion. Taking a fistful of hair, she gently tugged, urging him to pull back. He slid his face back, making sure to keep close, until their lips were almost touching. Almost. They took a moment more to let the anticipation excite them before they finally connected. Their lips immediately parted to accept one another, moving together eagerly. The kiss presented them with a euphoria that promised to grow all the more intense as they progressed.

Prairie was the one to break the kiss, breathing heavily, eyes closed as she lowered her head against him. "God..." she moaned, "Please. I need you."

He'd been dying every day to hear her say those words, words that often tempted to break past his own lips. His mind was reeling, if kissing her felt that good, then having her would send him over the edge into a bottomless abyss. He already knew he may never be able to recover, but it was worth it to have something he wanted more than anything. With a trembling hand, he took hold of her wrist, moving around her to lead her, moving urgently, in search of her room. It must have been his desperation that guided him, for he quickly found it without knowing where it was. He took long strides toward the bed before he spun around, pulling her swiftly towards him, and took her into another passionate kiss. His free hand brushed through her hair, caressing, landing on the back of her head to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss. He felt like he was going to burst, he'd been craving this for too long. All those years he had watched her, witnessed every ounce of beauty and strength that resided within her soul. He had fallen so hard for her, and now he knew that it had always been her, since the beginning of time. They were reunited.

Prairie felt the same amount of fervor pulsing through her entire being, the hot ferocity to take what she had been depraved of for so long. The moment they met had plagued her all those years in captivity, at first she tried to deny her feelings, convincing herself that he was a monster, that she shouldn't have felt the way she did about her captor, but the longing was undeniable. She'd often lie awake in her cell at night, fantasizing about the possibility of him coming to her door, of him slipping inside and going to her, the hazy thoughts leaving her restless. And when her sight had been restored, when she saw him for the first time, she was stricken by how handsome he was, which only heightened that desire. Now she finally knew what it was like to kiss him, and it felt like heaven. His passion astounded her, igniting a fire within her that begged to be sated. Now that she knew who they really were, she understood that she'd simply been missing this. She allowed him to dominate her efforts to reciprocate with equal force, wanting to feel his power, his own desire. With a throaty moan her hands went to feverishly undo the buttons of his shirt. Before she had accomplished the task, she found him impatiently tearing at the fabric, slipping it off. Immediately her nails raked at his chest, his hands going to slip beneath the hem of her own shirt. He wasted no time in lifting the item of clothing up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. He was panting as he quickly went to unclasp her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it aside. They kicked off their shoes, not bothering with socks, and went straight to removing their pants.

Now in their underwear, they took a moment to regard one another, their heaving chests, their flushed faces, the lust in their eyes. Prairie lifted a hand, placing it flat upon Hap's chest, causing him to shudder as a jolt of static electricity surged through him, going straight to his groin. She felt him, gliding her hand up and down, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to the opposite peck; Hap's eyes fluttered at the gentle act. Then her hand was moving downward along with her body as she slowly knelt down to one knee, her hands meeting the hem of his boxers. He closed his eyes as she pulled them down, exhaling slowly before his breath caught in his throat, his chest seizing as her hands slid back up the inside of his thighs. Her fingertips moved feather-like across his scrotum, teasing, before they ghosted along his aching cock until they reached the base of the head, then she placed another soft kiss to the length. His member twitched at the attention.

Looking down at her, he raked his hand through her hair, taking a fistful and pulling her head back, forcing her to look at him and attempting to pull her back up. Getting the hint, she assisted until they were once again gazing into one another's eyes. Still gripping her hair he spun them around so that the back of her knees hit the bed. He pressed his lips hard to hers as he leaned into her, pushing her back onto the bed. Without breaking the contact, he lifted her, joining her on the bed and manipulating her until she was laying comfortably beneath him. Pulling back he released his grip from her hair, gliding his hand down her neck and resting it between her breasts. Looking at her beautiful face heated and red with passion, her perfect body available to him, suddenly made this the perfect time to utter the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for the past eight years, "I love you."

Sliding his hand back up to her chin, he turned her head and dipped his head down to kiss at her neck, reveling at the taste of her soft skin. He'd been starving for years, but he was going to savor her divinity. "My angel," he whispered as his lips grazed along the nape of her neck. She was so pure, so beautiful and perfect, he didn't know how he could have ever betrayed her. Never again. He was ever grateful for the love she had for him, for her forgiveness. She truly changed him, made him want to be a better man. She deserved the world, not him. She was his queen.

She gave a soft sigh as he continued, his hand sliding back down. She could feel the love in his gentle touch. When his hand reached her breast he gave it a gentle knead before his fingertips slid over her hardened nipple and it continued on its way downward. A moment later his hand was gliding teasingly over the top of her underwear, his fingers taking their time to find her clit through the fabric, and when they did he applied pressure and moved them in deliberate circles. Her brows furrowed and she let out a needy sound before biting her lip. "Oh god..." Her hips began to gyrate in rhythm with the movement and her head tipped back into the pillow, her chest heaving as she moaned. She'd already been wet and now she could feel her panties growing even more damp. This was better than all the times she'd pictured it, her former imprisonment and exhaustion making it difficult for her to envision it properly. But this was definitely what she'd been wanting, and it felt like paradise. An overwhelming heat coiled within the pit of her stomach and she could hardly stand it. Before long, she was writhing and clawing at his sides, her moans growing more desperate. "Oh my god," she whimpered, on the verge of tears, "Oh god, please, please."

He'd lost concentration on kissing her neck, instead hanging his head above her shoulder, his concentration now put into pleasuring her. Her response shook him to the core, the way her body moved beneath him, every drawn out sound of pleasure sending a jolt of arousal through him. His body began to tremble as he worked, his cock impossibly hard, wet, and throbbing, and when she begged it almost broke him. He waited a moment longer before pulling back and taking hold of her underwear, slipping them off. The break from his assault allowed her to calm, but her hips continued to move in anticipation. Her eyes opened to see him looking back, taking in the sight of her, nothing but intense love and desire in his gaze. His hands moved up along the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs. She held her legs open for him, as wide as they would go, and that's when he took a finger and slid it into her folds, feeling just how wet she was; he closed his eyes as he released a soft sound of excitement. He couldn't help himself, he had to taste it, so he bent down to bury his tongue into her slick entrance, gliding it up to run over clit before sucking it into his mouth, drawing out a long whimper from his angel as her hips lifted and her body tensed.

Unable to wait any longer, he moved back on top of her, a hand lifting a leg up to his waist, his other hand slipping beneath her back. And then he entered her in one swift motion, ripping a groan from her and a breathy, "fuck" from himself. He allowed the feeling to wash over them before he rolled his hips, one deliberate rotation before a brief pause, and then repeating. He created a slow yet powerful rhythm, his chest clenching with every thrust, his breathy moans mixing with her high pitched whimpers. He already felt her clenching around him and he couldn't help but to increase the speed of his rotations, the tightness driving him wild. And then he heard her moans, "Oh god, oh god, it feels so good; feels so good," and it filled him with a burning desire to unravel her even more.

He lifted her up with his hand on her lower back, repositioning himself so he could get a good angle, and began to start a rapid rhythm, throwing the rotation method aside and simply thrusting. Her whimpers grew louder until they turned into full on cries, until she was screaming "yes" over and over again. It drove him to find it within himself to hold onto her tighter, to thrust even faster, to go even deeper. She was so loud, so tight around him, his chest was on fire, he couldn't breathe, he'd never been so hard in his life, it had never felt this good, he was so close, but he kept going, wanting to see just how high he could go. "Prairie, Prairie, Prairie..." His voice grew louder every time he said her name, the one that held his most recent memories, forcing it out through forced breaths. And that's when he felt his release hit him like a freight train that he didn't see coming, multiple explosions going off simultaneously, one in his chest, and one in his abdomen, flooding his body with a white hot euphoria. And as he continued to ride it, he gave a few more thrusts and soon felt Prairie tense around him and her orgasm followed, just as intense. She was clenching the sheets, her back heavily arched, crying, "Oh... Hunter.. oh god, oh god I love you. I love you so much."

He gave a couple more finalizing thrusts, unable to believe how intense it had been, mind blown. It was the past memories mixed with Hap's that made it so incredible, and he could tell that it was the same for her. He kissed her again, allowing himself to stay inside her just a bit longer, before pulling out and falling beside her. He slipped an arm beneath her, holding her close. "I fell in love with you that night," he confessed.

Prairie placed a hand on his chest, stroking it absently, her thoughts brought back to the night they met; she responded quietly, "I fell in love with you too."

Hunter's chest swelled. He had hoped. That night had been perfect. A pained expression overcame him as he thought about the years that followed, "I'm so sorry..."

Prairie shook her head, kissing his chest. "It was meant to happen. If it hadn't, we would have never found the movements," she spoke softly.

"Is that really so important?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, not knowing how he could even ask that, "Don't you see? We've been trapped, we didn't belong in that world. We had to break free."

"That's my fault , if I remember correctly."

"I forgive you. All that matters is that we're together again. You, me- and Homer. We have to find Homer."


End file.
